


maybe we are not as different as i believed before

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, not too much incest tbh. it's still a bit soft, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Anna and Yuri don't get along, end of the story. But Anna's boyfriend is pretty cute, so sometimes they can manage to share, that when Yuri doesn't take his sweet time.
Relationships: Anna "Anya" Beletskaya/Dmitry "Dima"/Yuri "Yura" Beletskaya, Anna "Anya" Beletskaya/Dmitry | Dima, Anna "Anya" Beletskaya/Yuri "Yura" Beletskaya, Yuri "Yura" Beletskaya/Dmitry "Dima"
Kudos: 11





	maybe we are not as different as i believed before

**Author's Note:**

> oh nooooo another problematic fanfic. i'm planning of writing all the problematic ships i can, so other problematic shippers can tag the ships easier. also, this tag was so bare, so sad, we gotta put some cuteness and horny there, don't we?  
> just in case, but i know the difference between fiction and reality. just saying.

Cities are really full of small spaces, Yuri thought. Perfect for people to hide, those who are running away from somewhere or someone, those who are doing bad things. Yuri wasn't exactly one of those, though he was quite sure his sister's boyfriend was.

But well, he would use his time wisely, since he got to borrow the boy, to do things that were more naughty than actually bad. Cute Dmitry with his cute blue eyes shining as they looked up, with his mouth choking itself on Yuri's dick. A tear fell as the overwhelmed boy closed his eyes, doing his best to breathe and focus on the job he was doing.

Anna and Yuri had a terrible relationship. They almost always fought, he would bother her, she would annoy him. But at least with Dmitry, they managed to get along, at least in sharing the boy, who never had the heart of saying no to his girlfriend and had admitted once or twice that he didn't mind being shared, cheeks burning.

That's why Yuri had no guilt feelings as he pushed the mutant boy further, coating his cock with his saliva like a hot syrup. At least, Dmitry actually sucked like it was that delicious. Yuri chuckled in delight. "Is that what you used to do in that facility, Dima? Becoming a pro at blowjobs?" Dmitry blushed, making a rumbling noise in complaint that excited the older boy more. "Don't lie to me, you little monster. Are you trying to say that I'm your first cock? When you are always so thirsty for jizz. Well, I think you are lying and you would blow any guy who found us." Oh, such a silky sensation, it slid perfectly in and out.

Dmitry looked up revolted. That look on him, such anger of being basically called a slut, it was adorable. Yuri did know that the boy was not the type of doing that, but he wasn't sure that he knew that, or perhaps he was sure, but the degrading words were degrading regardless. so taunting was very fun. And he liked the determined look of Dmitry to passionately suck his head and then deepthroating himself in Yuri's cock, looking up with those tearing up eyes from exertion. It was actually very convincing.

"Are you trying to say that you don't just love any dick that goes inside your mouth? That you just need my dick milk and not anyone else's?" Yuri asked, petting his head as the boy's lips touched his pubic hair with no fear. "Are you sure you don't miss the facility's cocks, Dima? Every day, I'm sure. It must—" Yuri gasped at the pressure the boy made, swallowing and making his mouth and throat like a tight ass. It seemed dear little Dima was getting impatient with his lack of jizz, he guessed, letting out a strained noise. It was clearly a "shut the fuck up" too as his mouth was busy still. Truly a monster. His and his sister's monster anyway, making sweet noises due to the effort.

"So, are you finishing anytime soon?" Anna complained, appearing next to him and making the two boys jump in surprise. Yuri's dick pulsed and wow, that was weird. "Dima, why are you still going? That loser brother of mine is stalling? Damn."

Dmitry tried to convey his regret of not finishing in time with his eyebrows. Anna pouted and sighed, uncrossing her arms. The loser brother just smiled awkwardly. "Are you in need of his mouth, Anya? Too bad, you did say I could borrow him. For now, he's my little whore and not yours."

The said little whore made a revolted noise. Anna snorted. "Nah, I just missed my boyfriend. Scoot over, Dima, I will help you out there." Wait, what.

She got on her knees grabbing his nuts and massaging them too careful for how she usually handled, well, anything, but in a way that made him shiver. And his dick pulsed again, threatening to come at the thought of his little sister and her cute boyfriend getting him off. Dmitry frowned, the reason being something the older boy didn't know and had a hard time caring at the moment.

Yuri thrusted his cock himself inside the hot welcoming mouth, trying to hold in the noises by biting his lips, just getting a bloody one in the end. Dmitry was almost drooling with the rapid movement that almost didn't let him breathe, and offered his hand for Anna to use, who accepted quite eagerly, shoving it inside her pants and looking almost without blinking the very hot scene of her boyfriend's mouth being fucked by her brother.

Well, at least getting horny from a situation with a sibling wasn't just on Yuri's side, it was probably their mother's fault that they were both like that. He groaned, feeling his mind go blank, better than any smoking. Dmitry made a funny noise of satisfaction, and a feeling of swallowing around his oversensitive dick caused Yuri to groan.

His sister's boyfriend let go of his cock to be suddenly kissed pretty hard. Oh, no, no more excitement for now!, not at looking at Dmitry with very reddened lips exchanging his jizz with his sister, even though Yuri's body tried. The older boy just fell on the floor, watching Anna touch her boyfriend inside his pants while he touched her back frantically like the horny teenagers they were. The noise they made, the moaning and panting didn't help at all with resting from the blowjob, it was pretty hot and he kind of really wanted to join.

As they finished, Anna got some tissues to clean up, licking off her hand her boyfriend's semen and making the poor boy blush hard, both at what she was doing and at the realization that it really happened. He looked at Yuri, his eyebrow raising in accusation, it was his fault that Anna had to join, and got a shrug in answer. "Since Anya here got a kiss, I want a kiss from Dima too now." Yuri said, jokingly coming closer. He got the surprise of Dmitry really kissing him sweetly, with both his own taste and his sister's, more lips than tongue. His electric blue eyes made Yuri shiver as they stopped kissing.

Dmitry let out a surprised noise when, put some distance between both boys, Anya was the next one, pushing him lower by his shirt. Why his own taste again and damn, she bit his bottom lip and he moaned from the sharp pain. His dick tried to get up from that and hey, he didn't know he was a masochist, so many discoveries. As the kiss ended, she smirked. "That's for taking so long to come, you big loser. Also, your lip is bleeding, you should take care of that. Come, Dima, let's leave him here."

"Sure." The mutant boy nodded, totally and proudly whipped.

Yuri glanced at them getting out of the alley. He touched his bottom lip, wincing at the sensation and the burn while really hoping no one found them hidden there that recognized any of them. Even more naughty things than planned had happened, and it would be terrible if their mom learnt of it.


End file.
